The Aftermath
by Axel Blade
Summary: This is my own story of what happens after TWEWY, playing the game will gain you knowledge about this story. I will try to update regularly. Some characters are sometimes OOC and this is my first fanfic/story ever so please be gentle when reviewing thx
1. Goodbye UG

_*Authors note  
This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh with reviews, I know it's defiantly not the best. If you want some good fanfics go to my friend. Just search "Greyshield" ____*_

_The Aftermath  
Chapter 1: Goodbye UG_

Lying on the floor, unable to move, I tense my muscles to try to get the car and vending machine off of my back. Must have been a week since I've been concisions, I was aching all over. Then I realized something. _This wasn't the underground._ As I shimmed myself out from under what had almost killed me, I also noticed I was no longer in my "new body". I had somehow been put into my old body. _The one that had been destroyed. __But it was somehow intact!  
_  
"What yoctogram dropped this crap on me, thinking it would kill me? Psh."

I looked around for an exit, I was in the underpass. I still have to go **kill** the composer, and then I will rule Shibuya underground. Me, _**Minamimoto Sho! **_I ran down the sewer till I found a dead end.

"What the factor? Where's…..errr!"

I ran the opposite way, I needed to get out of here, find a reaper, and force him to bring me back to the _UG_. Or kill myself to get back into the _reaper's game._ When I finally found my way out, I looked around for the closest restaurant. Because I had to admit, after sleeping for a week. _I was __hungry__._ I ran around, with a map of Shibuya in my head, finally finding Dogenzaka, home of my favorite ramen. _Shio Ramen._

"Hey if it isn't the rebel himself!" said a stranger.

"Well if it isn't ol' lollipop, you get your promotion yet?" I snarked.

This was _Kariya Koki_, though he's considered the reapers' "older brother" he has never accepted a promotion and is always working with _Yashiro Uzuki_, the girl who is **always **out for a promotion.

"Nah, the _UG _is dead, the Compo-"

"_**WHAT! HOW IS IT GONE!**_" I interrupted

"Composer destroyed after phones beat the Conductor" Koki finished.

_**Phones**_...also known as _Sakubara Neku, _the only player to have been through 3 weeks of the reaper's game in a row. As for the Conductor, his name was Kitaniji Megumi. Heh heh, Megumi is a girl's name.

*** FLASH BACK *  
****"But sir! What if he dredges up old memories of people teasing you because of your**** girly name"**** "Konishi... Salt. Wounds. Stop."**

"Yea and I never had the time to get my promotion" Uzuki said carrying out my ramen from the back room and wearing a uniform!

"What's with th-"

"I needed a job ok! I'm not as talented as Koki, being able to play bass in several bands" She interrupted.

"Sorry I couldn't get you a singing part, but you really have to work on your voice" Koki said.

"Yea whatever! At least here I can probably get that promotion I've been dying to get!"

"Yea maybe you'll be promoted to head waitress!" I joked.

Man, a job, I'm Minamimoto, I should NOT have to get a job. Jobs are garbage ***CRUNCH* **I'll add it to the heap. But, if I were to get one… what would it be… and where was that Neku digit! He's my target, he must _**DIE!**_


	2. The err Kiss?

_The Aftermath  
Chapter 2: The…err…Kiss?_

Waking up in the scramble crossing, why is it _always _the scramble crossing!

"_Neku_…NEKU! Why are you always sleeping here, don't you have a house!" Shiki said.

_Misaki Shiki,_ my first partner for the reaper's game. She's the one that helped me through everything. If it weren't for her, I'd probably be dead…Well actually dead that is.

"Ugh…What a bad dream, thought we were still in the _UG_" I said.

"Well thank heavens we aren't! Now come on, Mr. H wants us at his café" she said.

Hanekoma Sanea was pretty much me and Shiki's mentor throughout the reaper's game. He is also Kat, an artist of so many genres; everybody loves his art, but not as much as me! He never did any live appearances, nor radio interview. No one has even seen him make his graffiti!

"Ok, I'm coming, where's Beat and Rhyme?"

"Already there!"

"Joshua?"

"Busy with a report for some magazine"

Bito Raimu (Rhyme) and Bito Daisukenojo (Beat) were brother and sister, Beat was my partner for the second week of the reaper's game, and prissy boy Kiryu Yoshiya (Joshua) was my partner for the 3rd week who I could strangely relate to. There's also another thing about Joshua you should know, he was the old Composer of the _UG! _

"Ok, let's go" I said.

We ran over to WildKat, Mr. H's café.

"Hey….guys?" I trailed off.

They weren't here…

"Hmm? Where are they?" Shiki asked

We started looking around. No one in sight.

"Hey Neku, look, a letter"

I picked up the letter.

_Dear Neku & Shiki  
I've taken Beat and Rhyme with me for some errands. We'll be back in 30 minutes to an hour.  
See you then  
Hanekoma Sanea 10:00_

"Well…looks like we're alone here then…"

I looked over at Shiki seeing her blush; I blushed back then looked up.

"So what should we do while she wait?" I said

"Mmmm I don't know, let's try to coffee maker!" Shiki responded.

"Or….we….could" Shiki said as she started leaning in, I start to as well, closer and closer and as our lips were about to meet.

_***SLAM***_

**"WHAZZUP PEOPLE!"**

Me and Shiki both jumped back and stood at attention, both looking at the door seeing Beat. I looked back at the note.

I looked at my watch which read 10:57.  
Mr. H walked in. Following him, Rhyme. Both carrying bags of food and other junk.

"So Mr. H, what'd you need us for?" Me and Shiki said at the same time, looked at each other, then looking back.

"Heh heh, you'll see."


	3. Pins

_The Aftermath  
Chapter 3: Pins_

I see Beat and Rhyme walkthrough the door.

"Hey guys, where's Neku, Joshua, and Shiki?" I said.

"Well Joshua is busy writing a report for a magazine and Shiki just went to get Neku" Rhyme said.

"Yea! So how you doing these days _Mr. H?_" Beat says.

"Good, come on, I need you guys to come with me to run some errands before Neku and Shiki come. Let me just right them a note"

After I wrote the note we went over to the food market. We picked up some supplies for my café, and then we went over to the pin store.

"Hey these look like the pins that were in the _UG"_ Rhyme notes.

"Yea, pick which ever ones you want, on me, and pick some up for Neku and Shiki" I said.

We spent about 45 minutes there, then we headed back to the café, through the window I could see Neku and Shiki, then I saw Beat running to the door, obviously wanting to surprise them but oblivious to what was really going on in there. '_Heh heh, poor kids, they don't know what's coming their way' _I thought. Beat slammed the door open, shouting as me and Rhyme walked in.

"So Mr. H, what'd you need us for?" Neku and Shiki said at the same time.

'_Cute' _"Heh heh, You'll see. Follow me to the back of the store"

We all walked around, I wasn't too worried about Joshua not being here, he probably knew what I was going to teach these guys.

"OK. So you all know that since there is no _UG_, it means you physic won't work anymore. But, there is a loop hole to this."

I drew a symbol onto the Ice Blow pin. Held it in my hand, concentrated and the pin activated, almost slagging Beat like an upper cut to the face.

"**WAAAAAH!** CAREFUL MAN!" Beat yelled.

"How'd you do that!" Neku and Shiki still speaking in unison, now both blushing, Neku looking up and away, putting his hand on his neck and Shiki looking down moving here shoe in a nervous motion.

"With a special symbol, let me show you. This particular symbol works with only Class A pins." I inform them.

"I wonder if Joshua knows about this." Neku says finally breaking that short little curse.


	4. I can use pins!

_The Aftermath_

_Chapter 4: I can use pins!_

I looked mystified at the symbol on the pin.

"So are there other symbols for the other classes?" I said.

"Well of course _Shiki_" Mr. H told me.

I start mimicking the symbol in my sketchbook, trying to remember it so I wouldn't have to keep looking at a reference.

"Unfortunately, I can't give you any more symbols, you will have to find them yourselves around Shibuya" Mr. H said.

"How the hell are we suppose to do that!" Beat asked

"You test different graffiti you find around the city, the higher class it is, the more detailed and harder to draw the symbol is. The more you use the pin, the more the symbol wears off then you'll have to draw it again, so make sure you don't forget any"

_'I should make sure to draw them all in my sketchbook' _I thought. _'Hmm, me and Neku almost kissed earlier, what was going through my mind to even think of doing that. What was going through his mind to follow throw with it. He's the kind of person to decline even a hug!' _I drew the symbol onto a Natural Magnum pin. _'OK, Concentrate, let's see if this works'_ I held my hand forward and bullets of energy started flying out of the pin. It worked! I've never been able to use pins before! Only been able to use Mister Mew for self defense! This is awesome!

"Oh my! I can use pins!" I said in joy!

"Awesome, let me try" Rhyme commented.

She drew the symbol onto a Masamune, closed her eyes, and sliced a garbage can in half with an energy sword!

"Hey I still need those!" Mr. H said.

Rhyme tilted her head while smiling. "Sorry!"

Beat and Neku both tried out pins to see if they could also use them, Beat needed help drawing though.


	5. Noise

_The Aftermath  
Chapter 5: Noise_

I drew the symbol Mr. H had just showed us on an Ice Riser pin. It'd seem to work just like in the _UG._ Of course I had to help Beat draw his. Man, beat really sucks at drawing...

"Thanks _Neku._ Heh, now we can fight people who try to mess with us with these. They'd never wanna mess with us again!" Beat said.

"No, you can't let people know about these unless it's an emergency. See, with the phys escaping the _UG, _so did the noise." Mr . H explained.

"Wait, so we still have to fight noise, how is this going to work out of the _UG?" _I asked.

"Well, instead of having a partner, and only being able to fight with said partner, all of you can gang up on said noise, and you won't split into separate dimensions." Mr. H explained.

_So we're still fighting the noise. Why couldn't they have just gone with the UG._

"If someone is attacked, there mind will become corrupt until the noise which attacked them is erased."

"I just have one question" Shiki started, "Can anyone be here be erased?"

There was a long pause, Mr. H was looking down at the floor with a worried look on his face.

"Sadly, yes, if some one's mind is corrupted for to long, it will destroy it's self, along with the body"

"So, like, they'll commit suicide?" Beat ask.

"No...They will disappear and cease to exist" Mr. H finished

There was another long pause, nobody seemed say a word, all was silent. _Cease to exist? How can that even be possible, how does someone just disappear, and how does this happen through their mind? This can't possibly be true, it goes against all science! Matter can't be destroyed let alone destroy it's self!_

"So Mr. H, how is any of this possible, matter can't be destroyed let alone destroy it's self!" I said.

"Neku, you think to much, this is a fan fic and even in the game physics didn't make sense"

_Wait...What? What in hell is this guy talking about? Fan fic? Game? He's acting like we aren't even real people? _After a while we finally went back into get some coffee, Shiki offered to help and made the all the coffee spill everywhere. _Heh, Shiki, on that subject, what happened earlier in the morning, what was that, I felt like I was forced to move in or...I...wante- NO! That can't be it, I don't see Shiki that way, never have, never will!_

_**She's just a **__**friend!**___

_I think..._


End file.
